The beginning of a wonderful friendship
by Nalasan
Summary: After having transferred to McKinley, Blaine demonstrates his own, very special way of dealing with the narrow-minded people at his new school... After all, pure ignorance is a gift not to be underestimated!


**Disclaimer: _This story is for non-profit use and reader's enjoyment only. All creative rights concerning Glee, it's characters and any sayings quoted here belong to their original creator(s)/artist(s)._**

**_

* * *

_**

It was Blaine's first day at McKinley High. He had insisted on driving to school on his own, even though Kurt had objected.

"I'm a big boy and can take care of myself, you know." Kurt eyed him sceptically. "Kurt, I am! Height has nothing to do with it. And by the way, you'll meet me at the school entrance anyway."

"What if you get picked on by guys taller than you between getting out of the car and meeting me?"

Blaine sighed. "You're worse than my mum, Kurt."

"But you might get hurt."

"You won't always be there to protect me and of all people _you _should know how important it is for me to do this on my own."

Blaine had barely gotten out of his car when one of the big guys, easily identifiable as a footballer by that unflattering jacket, approached him. "Hey gay kid! Dumpster."

"Blaine, my pleasure," said Blaine in his friendliest voice, with a big smile on his face, as he forced a very surprised Azimio to shake his hand. "So nice to introduce yourself. I'm usually a little shy meeting new people. Now, if you excuse me, I see my boyfriend over there." With these words Blaine left a totally stunned Azimio and joined an already worried-looking Kurt.

"Are you alright? Did he say something? Did he do something?"

"No, not at all. He was so nice. Introducing himself and everything." And because at the same moment a group of football players walked by, Blaine added in a very loud and cheerful voice: "I'd never expected one of the jocks to be so gay-friendly." To the great shock of the football team he waved smiling brightly at Azimio before he grabbed Kurt's hand and walked off with him.

That morning, the dumpster was for the first time honoured with a short visit from Azimio.

* * *

"Hi, Dumpster!" Blaine cried cheerfully as he spotted Azimio walking down the corridor the next day.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt hissed.

"Just greeting a friend of mine. Don't be jealous," Blaine said pulling Kurt into a tight embrace and whispering into his ear. "You know you're the only one for me."

* * *

At the next football game the stands where the New Directions usually assembled were exceptionally crowded since Brittany, Santana and Quinn were no longer performing with the Cheerios on the field and had joined the other New Direction girls and honorary girls to cheer on their boyfriends.

Brittany held up a pink **GO ARTIE** sign drawn in crayon, Quinn a much more tasteful **SAM **sign. Santana was squeezed in between them, trying to look unmoved, but couldn't help glancing longingly down at the field where the Cheerios performed.

Tina with her **ASIAN POWER MIKE** sign was framed by Mercedes and Lauren who were both waving franctically. Rachel and Kurt were clinging to the same **I LOVE U FINN** sign whilst jumping enthusiastically up and down.

"Blaine, don't just stand there. We need to cheer them onproperly."

"I'm cheering them on all right, hun, and by the way, someone has to catch you when you stumble over the sheer largeness of your feet and fall."

As if he jinxed it, Kurt stumbled that same moment. Only Blaine's iron grip kept him from falling head first into the row beneath them. Seizing the moment, Blaine pulled Kurt close to his chest, kissing his nose. He muttered, "Told you.", completely letting go of his own sign which glided against the back of Mr Schue's head. Mr Schue turned around, picked up the discarded sign and read it with a confused look on his face.

"Blaine, why on earth are you cheering for a 'dumpster'?

* * *

_Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, this is indeed pure insanity. =D It's just something Terpsichore and I came up with on our train ride to Munich last weekend, but we actually kinda liked it and decided to share it with you! It's dedicated to my best friend since we really wished she could have been with us during this four-hour-gleek-tastic-train-ride! I miss you, darling!  
_

_I'll write and upload more stories after having watched 'Blaine it on the alcohol' next week (which I'm sure will prove to be insane and hilarious and klaine-tastic!), but until then I really need to focus on university stuff!  
_

_Please let us know what you thought about it!_

_~ Nalasan (and Terpsichore - thanks honey!)_


End file.
